Lumineon
| name='Lumineon'| jname=(ネオラント Neolant)| image=457Lumineon.png| ndex=457| evofrom=Finneon| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Loo-min-ee-on | hp=69| atk=69| def=76| satk=69| sdef=86| spd=91| species=Neon Pokémon| type= | height=3'11"| weight=52.9 lbs.| ability=Swift Swim *Storm Drain| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Lumineon (ネオラント Neolant) is a -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Finneon. It lives on the deep-sea floor. It attracts prey by flashing the patterns on its four tail fins. Learnset Generation IV — Pound - 40 Power,100 Accuracy, 35 PP -- The foe is physically pounded with a long tail or a foreleg, etc. — Water Gun - 40 Power, 100 Accuracy, 25 PP -- The foe is blasted with a forceful shot of water. — Attract - --, 100 Accuracy, 15 PP -- If it is the opposite gender of the user, the foe becomes infatuated and less likely to attack. 6 Water Gun - 40 Power, 100 Accuracy, 25 PP -- The foe is blasted with a forceful shot of water. 10 Attract - --, 100 Accuracy, 15 PP -- If it is the opposite gender of the user, the foe becomes infatuated and less likely to attack. 13 Rain Dance - --, --, 5 PP -- The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water- type moves. 17 Gust - 40 Power, 100 Accuracy, 35 PP -- A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the foe to inflict damage. 22 Water Pulse - 60 Power, 100 Accuracy 20 PP, 20% Effect Chance -- The user attacks the foe with a pulsing blast of water. It may also confuse the foe. 26 Captivate - --, 100 Accuracy, 20 PP, -- If it is the opposite gender of the user, the foe is charmed into sharply lowering its Sp. Atk stat. 29 Safeguard - --, --, 25 PP -- The user creates a protective field that prevents status problems for five turns. 35 Aqua Ring - --, --, 20 PP -- The user envelops itself in a veil made of water. It regains some HP on every turn. 42 Whirlpool - 15 Power, 70 Accuracy, 15 PP -- Traps the foe inside a whirlpool that lasts for two to five turns. The user can pass through whirlpools. 48 U-turn - 70 Power, 100 Accuracy, 20 PP -- After making its attack, the user rushes back to switch places with a party Pokémon in waiting. 53 Bounce - 85 Power, 85 Accuracy, 5 PP, 30% Effect Chance -- The user bounces up high, then drops on the foe on the second turn. It may also paralyze the foe. 59 Silver Wind - 60 Power, 100 Accuracy, 5 PP, 10% Effect Chance -- The foe is attacked with powdery scales blown by wind. It may also raise all the user's stats. Generation V Level Attack Name Type Cat. Att. Acc. PP Effect % — Pound 40 100 35 -- The target is physically pounded with a long tail or a foreleg, etc. — Water Gun 40 100 25 -- The target is blasted with a forceful shot of water. — Attract -- 100 15 -- If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target becomes infatuated and less likely to attack. 6 Water Gun 40 100 25 -- The target is blasted with a forceful shot of water. 10 Attract -- 100 15 -- If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target becomes infatuated and less likely to attack. 13 Rain Dance -- -- 5 -- The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. 17 Gust 40 100 35 -- A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the target to inflict damage. 22 Water Pulse 60 100 20 20 The user attacks the target with a pulsing blast of water. It may also confuse the target. 26 Captivate -- 100 20 -- If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target is charmed into harshly lowering its Sp. Atk stat. 29 Safeguard -- -- 25 -- The user creates a protective field that prevents status problems for five turns. 35 Aqua Ring -- -- 20 -- The user envelops itself in a veil made of water. It regains some HP on every turn. 42 Whirlpool 35 85 15 100 Traps foes in a violent swirling whirlpool for four to five turns. 48 U-turn 70 100 20 -- After making its attack, the user rushes back to switch places with a party Pokémon in waiting. 53 Bounce 85 85 5 30 The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. It may also leave the target with paralysis. 59 Silver Wind 60 100 5 -- The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by wind. It may also raise all the user's stats. 66 Soak -- 100 20 -- The user shoots a torrent of water at the target and changes the target's type to Water. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Lumineon| diamondpearl=Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks, Routes 205, 218, 219, and 220 (fish with Super Rod)| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks, Routes 205, 218, 219, and 220 (fish with Super Rod)| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Fish on Route 17, 18, or P2 Laboratory| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Lumineon| PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F)| Ranger2=Puel Sea| Rumble=Bright Beach| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Lumineon| diamond=It lives on the deep-sea floor. It attracts prey by flashing the patterns on its four tail fins.| pearl=To avoid detection by predators, it crawls along the seafloor using the two fins on its chest.| platinum=It crawls along the seafloor using its long front fins like legs. It competes for food with Lanturn.| heartgold=Lumineon swimming in the darkness of the deep sea look like stars shining in the night sky.| soulsilver=Lumineon swimming in the darkness of the deep sea look like stars shining in the night sky.| black=It crawls along the seafloor using its long front fins like legs. It competes for food with Lanturn.| white=It crawls along the seafloor using its long front fins like legs. It competes for food with Lanturn.| }} Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Category:Water 2 group Pokémon